Nunca olvides
by Butterandknives
Summary: Una tierna e inocente relación se instauraría entre dos infantes luego de aquel atípico encuentro en el bosque. Ambas memorias, llenas de ingenuidad, se prometerían la una a la otra jamás olvidarse. Universo alternativo .


Buenas a todos ~ Bueno, luego de mucho tiempo me animé a escribir algo. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo por lo que me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error o su calidad deja mucho que desear. Dicho sea de paso les agradezco su paciencia al leer esto y eso, ¡Disfruten!

**Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su dueño es Hidekaz Himaruya; lo único mio aquí es el fanfic. **

Universo alternativo. Uso de nombre humanos (Natalia para Bielorrusia y Erik para Noruega). Si en el futuro incluyo más personajes aclararé el nombre que le dí a cada uno.

* * *

Hay historias de amor cuyo desenlace despierta la esperanza de los oyentes. Leyendas de personas cuya motivación se limita nada más que al apego; sentimiento que otorga al mortal la fuerza y resistencia suficiente para realizar las más valerosas proezas y vencer hasta los más duros obstáculos. Existe, sin embargo, la cara opuesta de la moneda, aquella que engloba las más sublimes tragedias alguna vez conocidas. Amores prohibidos, no correspondidos y en algunos casos hasta dan paso a las desdichas que alimentan el morbo de la gente. Igualmente, sea cual sea el final, toda historia de amor comienza con una chispa de empatía, de calor humano.

Cuenta esta historia como un día cualquiera un pequeño niño de no más de once años se abrió paso a través de la nieve. Su piel, fría como el invierno mismo, adquiría un tono rosáceo al contacto con el hielo; recordándole al infante la debilidad de la que era víctima frente a la madre naturaleza. Erik era el nombre de la criatura, conocido en el pueblo por la influencia de su familia dentro del condado donde residían. "¿Cuál era su motivo para salir en busca de gripe?" Se preguntarán. Irónicamente, la respuesta se limitaba a un extraño llamado que desde hacía unos meses oía dentro de sus sueños.

Se acomodó la suave bufanda de lana que envolvía su cuello para después frotar sus manos entre sí con el fin de quitar la escarcha que entorpecía sus dedos. El recorrido desde su hogar hacia lo profundo del bosque se volvía ya rutinario, no obstante, pese a todo el esfuerzo que hacía deslizándose hacia el bosque, cada noche al dormir el llamado se repetía, indicando al muchacho que lo que debía hacer (fuese lo que fuese) seguía aún inconcluso. Resultaba entonces, en palabras vulgares, un instinto alimentado con capricho, ¿Y como no? La curiosidad típica de un niño.

Los árboles se alzaron frente a él con gracia, invitándolo a integrarse dentro del bosque al igual que los otros días. El pequeño rubio se limpió el exceso de fango de los zapatos y, sin una pizca de duda, se aventuró en la verde espesura de aquel tétrico bosque perenne.

Pocos se cuestionaron alguna vez el motivo por el cual constantemente el muchacho desaparecía en solitario. Su madre le preguntó un par de veces nada más, obteniendo una respuesta tan insólita que solo logró confundirla más a ella y su marido, los cuales bastante ya tenían cuidando a el menor de sus hijos, un pequeño infante de cabello casi blanco y delicado corazón.

Erik jamás imaginó que aquel día en particular alguien seguía sus pasos con sigilo. Una pequeña figura que torpemente se ocultaba tras algunos troncos, abrigada solamente con penosos harapos que inútilmente fingían abrigar su piel. El andar de la espía era igual o más sigiloso que la brisa, volviendo casi totalmente invisible a la criatura que graciosamente andaba árbol tras árbol.

Al niño le tomó casi tres horas concluir la primera fracción de su recorrido. El vaho de su aliento le comentó sobre el frío que hacía sus huesos tiritar, en tanto, esa sombra que lo acosaba desde hacía ya rato sentía sus frágiles piernas temblar adoloridas. Agotado ya de andar, el pequeño se sentó sobre un viejo tronco seco ubicado en un punto perdido dentro del bosque (lugar que él parecía tener previamente establecido como sitio de descanso). Ahí suspiró una vez, abrazándose así mismo, recordándole a su tacto la sensación de la lana rozar su piel.

El escenario enternecería a cualquiera de no ser por la criatura que temblaba aún oculta. Esta criticaba con algo de recelo como su curiosidad la llevó a seguir a alguien cuyo destino (el cual pensó podía ser interesante) no era sino incierto. Maldijo una, dos, tres veces con una facilidad casi irreal en alguien de su edad; culpando ruinmente al pre-puberto 'estúpido' por todos los males que ahora sufría.

Ajeno a todo Erik articuló un suave vocablo que sobresaltó a la niña. Ella por un momento temió haber sido descubierta, más su sorpresa fue mayúscula al percatarse como de un delicado destello danzaba alrededor de la víctima de su persecución. Realmente no fue vista, pero aún así nació dentro de ella una sensación de vacío que amenazaba con devorarla. Estaba asombrada, tanto así que sus lindos ojos color zafiro se abrieron más de lo normal, intentando hacer nítida la imagen de la luz sin éxito. Ese niño, una luz, nieve: Su campo de visión la limitaba a esa enigmática imagen.

El asombro alcanzó su cúspide cuando la muchacha intentó acortar distancia. Fue un error grave pues una rama en el piso la hizo caer sobre la nieve que, vengativa, mojó sus ropas y avisó al rubio de quien lo observaba. La luz desapareció sin hacerse de esperar, sin embargo, la mirada del niño se fijó de forma inmediata en la rubia que rápidamente se reincorporó para fruncir el ceño vencida.

La apariencia de la creatura no figuraba dentro de los recuerdos de Erik, pero pese a este detalle había en ella algo que le parecía extremadamente familiar. Su piel era blanca y su cabello era un rubio tan claro que hasta podía confundirse con la nieve en el peor de los casos. Sus ojos eran lo más llamativo, oscuros, realzando entre el campo congelado que era su piel; como dos zafiros enterrados en la nieve. Una pequeña y harapienta muñeca.

Natalia se vio invadida por la imagen del extraño mirándola; se sentía examinada y pequeña. Mordió su labio entonces, molesta, arreglando torpemente el desgastado lazo que tiernamente luchaba por darle una apariencia enternecedora.

— T-Tú. Deja de mirarme así, fenómeno. —.

Indudablemente la forma tan mordaz con que la niña se desenvolvía era desconcertante. Su apariencia sugería la delicadeza de una muñeca, no obstante, esa chispa desmentía cualquier suposición.

Por otro lado Erik permaneció silencioso e impasible, perdiéndose inocentemente en los ojos de quien lo amenazaba con su tono.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —su tranquilidad inquietó un poco a la niña sin llegar a ponerla nerviosa. Él no mostró debilidad, reacción a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada.

— ¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Te dije que dejaras de mirarme así!

— La oí; ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ambos una vez más. Finalmente ella habló.

— Me llamo Natalia… —


End file.
